


hold me in your hands

by singuzlarity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Riding, lowercase intended, this is just an excuse to write porn and hyunsung lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singuzlarity/pseuds/singuzlarity
Summary: that wasn't exactly the way they expected their afternoon to end, but hey, it's not like they didn't liked it either.





	hold me in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> so, hey, this is practically my debut on ao3 (and it's already awkward sjsjdjjd sorry)  
so this,,,,,, thing that i don't know if i can call it writing, is dedicated to linds, the person who actually inspired me to write this bc of her tweets about hyunjin sksjdjk (her au's also really inspired me bc y'all know,,,,,,,, her writing is *chef kiss* and i absolutely love them). and if anyone ends up reading this i have some warnings for y'all:
> 
> — so i haven't written anything for such a long time like,,,,,, literally for years lmao so be prepared for this to be really shitty and cringy  
— also expect some spelling mistakes bc english is not my first language and even though i tried to proofread it i'm really dumb so 🤠
> 
> feel free to leave me a comment you know i would really appreciate it 👉👈 i'm sorry for making this so long,,,,, i hope you enjoy it 💕

hyunjin and jisung were cuddling on the latter's bed, with jisung's head resting on hyunjin's stomach and their legs intertwined. they were enjoying their day off and using it to have their so deserved rest. hyunjin was almost dozing off when he felt jisung's fingers on his thigh that was only covered in a shorts because of the weather, drawing abstract figures on his skin and sometimes his hand would go up and down, caressing the soft skin.

each time jisung's hand would go up and down on his thigh, hyunjin would feel shivers running through his whole body, making him feel more awake than ever. jisung started to squeeze his thigh, making hyunjin squirm a bit on the bed.

when jisung looked up still squeezing the taller's thigh, he felt his heart stutter at the image he was gifted with, hyunjin was with his eyes shut biting softly on his lips, with a strong grip on the sheets, making his knuckles go white.

jisung, wanting to see how further hyunjin would let him go with this, started to squeeze it harder, seeing hyunjin's eyes shot open and biting harder on his own lips while gripping even more at the sheets, feelings his fingers going numb. hyunjin looked at jisung just to realize that he was already watching him, feeling his cheeks grow hot under his gaze. hyunjin cleared his throat, trying to say something without stuttering too much "sungie... w-what are you doing?"

"nothing much jinnie, just teasing you a bit," jisung said with a playful glint on his eyes and small smile formed on his lips when he saw hyunjin's mouth opening a little, his cheeks reddening even more. "do want me to stop?" now he's tone was more serious but when he saw hyunjin's brows furrowing at his question, he had a wild guess at his answer and knew he was probably right about it. "honestly n-no, i don't want you to stop sungie, i just... why?".

jisung was a little surprised at hyunjin's question but the same smile that was messing up with hyunjin's sanity was already back at his lips. "you want to know my reason for doing it, right... well jinnie, your reactions are really interesting and honestly... just seeing you biting your own lips while trying to not let any sound scape just because my hand is on your thigh is... how can i say it? it's really fucking hot."

hyunjin gulped at jisung's answer and he knew if was possible, his cheeks would be even more red than they already were. with what jisung had said, he was making it impossible for hyunjin to not get hard and end up embarrassing himself in front of his best friend of years and well... the person he loved so much.

jisung spoke again, startling hyunjin that was so deep in his thoughts that he forgot to say something. "jinnie you know what i was thinking while you were gone in your own mind just now?" hyunjin just hummed, feeling his throat drying with how jisung was looking at him, gaze so intense that he could feel it burning him. "if you're acting like that just because my hand is on your thigh, i can only imagine how you would act if it was my mouth instead... would you be able to keep quiet the same way that you are doing now jinnie?" hyunjin felt that it was difficult to breath after hearing these words, his eyes travelling down jisung's face and stopping on his mouth, whimpering a bit at the thought of jisung's mouth on him while kissing, biting and sucking on his skin.

"fuck ji... if you want to, you... you can do it, you know. i- you can do anything you want with me." hyunjin's eyes were shining and his cheeks were red from not quite believing what he just said. now it was jisung's turn to feel his own breath stuttering and his heart beating wild on his chest.

"hyunjin, before anything happens i want you to know that i love you, okay? i've liked you for a long time now and," jisung paused to breath, feeling his chest tightening at the thought that he was finally confessing his feelings and even though some part of him knew that hyunjin liked him too, the other part of him was full of doubts and 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧'𝘴. hyunjin's eyes were glued on jisung's face, processing the fact that the person he loved the most was confessing to him and 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵, the thought that he wasn't the only one feeling this way brought a dopey smile to his lips. "i don't know how the fuck i got the courage to tell you this and even more in this situation, but i just wanted you to know it cause, you know, if you just wanted a quick fuck then i... i wouldn't be able to do it. i love you too much to not feel anything at all after this."

hyunjin's smile now was even bigger and brighter, his eyes were shining much more than any star out there, making them look like little crescent moons. the happiness that he was feeling was consuming his whole body making him feel all warm. without thinking too much, he pushed jisung up and cupped his cheeks with one hand, caressing the soft skin beneath his palm, while the other hand was resting lightly on jisung's waist underneath his shirt. he saw jisung's face getting closer to his, their lips barely touching but sending tingles all the way down their spine's. hyunjin pressed foward making their lips fully touch, feeling jisung's chapped but soft lips smiling against his own lips.

now, if the both of them were already feeling like their hearts could burst before during jisung's sudden confession, they thought that at this point they weren't even alive anymore with how fast their hearts were beating. jisung was waiting for hyunjin's answer but 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, this was better than any words he could have imagined, the only word that could describe what both were feeling was happiness, pure and true happiness.

jisung licked hyunjin's bottom lips and he eagerly opened his mouth, feeling jisung's tongue's caressing his own and letting out a small moan at the feeling. they only stopped when both couldn't breathe anymore, separating with jisung leaving small kisses on hyunjin's lip's and with such big smiles on their faces, that their happiness could be felt by just looking at them.

once again hyunjin cleared his throat to speak, after all he wanted to give an answer for jisung, even though he hadn't asked anything. "jisung i also want you to know that i really love you, like, a lot and well... we are both idiots aren't we?," jisung gasped, putting a hand over his heart pretending he was offended. hyunjin just laughed at his antics, already expecting this kind of reaction from jisung. "i believe that we've liked each other for the same time and just now we got the courage to talk about it... we're really stupid, but like people say, better late than never right?" jisung just laughed and kissed hyunjin again while gripping hyunjin's hair, taking him by surprise, this time the kiss was a bit more intense and aggressive than their first one. hyunjin's hands were on jisung's waist, feeling his mouth going down on his neck leaving kisses and little bites on it and fuck, jisung's mouth on his skin was even better than he had imagined so many times, feeling himself getting hotter and hard at the feeling of jisung's mouth biting and sucking him with so much want.

jisung started to move his hips on hyunjin's, feeling his hard length on his own making him and hyunjin moan at the feeling. jisung sat up on hyunjin's lap, grinding down on him and moaning when he felt hyunjin's hands grip his waist hard, helping him to move his hips a little faster making both of them sigh with how good it felt.

jisung put his hands on the end of hyunjin's shirt, while looking at his eyes in a silent question, receiving a nod in response. he lowered himself to take off hyunjin's shirt, throwing it on the floor and started to lick and bite the exposed skin, going to hyunjin's nipple's and sucking one bud while lightly pinching the other one. hyunjin closed his eyes shut and moaned while putting his hands on jisung's hair, tugging on the soft blue strand's.

jisung got lower with his kisses and stopped at hyunjin's shorts waistband, looking at his eyes while his hands were once again on hyunjin's thighs, squeezing even harder than before. jisung lowered hyunjin's shorts till it was out of his body, and started kissing and biting softly at hyunjin's thighs, leaving dark red marks on his skin. jisung trailed his kisses up his thighs till he got on hyunjin's hips, sucking lightly on the protruding bone there.

hyunjin felt his breath quickening even more, looking at jisung taking off his own shirt and admiring his body, wishing that he could touch it but for now, he would have to wait. jisung left a soft kiss on hyunjin's length that was still covered by his underwear, and took it off throwing it and his shirt, with the other pieces of clothes that were already on the floor. jisung spat in his own hand, taking hyunjin's dick and giving it a few pumps, after putting his lips on the tip and sucking lightly while hearing hyunjin cursing and whining, pulling hard at his hair, keeping his hands there.

jisung licked the extension of hyunjin's dick, before putting all of it in his mouth sucking slowly, tracing with his tongue the side of his dick, feeling him buckling up and the tip hitting the back of his throat, while the grip in his hair was getting tighter making it hurt a little but honestly, jisung didn't minded the pain.

jisung started to suck a bit faster on his length while hollowing his cheeks, hearing hyunjin moaning his name, and by the way the boy was trembling so much under him, he knew he was close so he took his mouth from hyunjin's dick giving it some pumps before putting it again on his mouth, feeling hyunjin trying to push him away as a warning but he kept sucking on till he felt the hot liquid shooting on his throat, hearing hyunjin's loud moans of his name.

when jisung swallowed all that was in his mouth, he felt hyunjin pushing him up again just to leave a sweet kiss on his lips. "sungie that was... that was amazing i... i don't even know what to say," hyunjin said while a small laugh left his lips. he lifted his upper body, holding at jisung's waist keeping him seated on his lap. his breath was still quick as he pressed another kiss on jisung's mouth before speaking again "would you... i- fuck why do i feel so shy all of sudden? you were literally sucking the life out of my dick not even a minute ago and," hyunjin stopped when jisung lightly slapped his arm while laughing, making hyunjin smile even more. "as i was speaking before someone rudely interrupted me," another slap was heard but in his chest this time "would you... let me fuck you? if you don't want to that's fine, but i wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel and i... i also wanted to show you how much i love you, if you let me, of course..." hyunjin trailed off, his voice just above a whisper at the end and his cheeks were burning hot, avoiding jisung's eyes while looking at his own hands. 

he didn't saw the soft look that jisung was looking at him and neither the blush on jisung's cheeks, but he saw and felt jisung's hands interlacing their fingers together, how jisung lifted their intertwined hands to his lips just to leave a soft kiss at the back of hyunjin's hands. "jinnie... you don't need to be so shy with me, i'm literally your best friend of years and now, well, your boyfriend i think?," jisung said with a questioning tone and still feeling shy without looking up, hyunjin agreed with a shake of his head "but, well, i want it as much as you want it too, love. with one condition though..." jisung trailed off with a playful smile on his lips, while his right hand touched hyunjin's cheeks softly, lifting his head to look at his eyes. "only if you let me ride you this time... what do you think?" hyunjin's eyes widened a bit at the request but he let a small 'yes' leave his lips.

jisung just smiled and kissed hyunjin's lips again, feeling the taller's hands that were resting on his thighs travelling up and playing with the waistband of his underwear, tugging it down along with his pants. when he got the last pieces of clothes off his body, he sat on hyunjin's lap again a bit surprised seeing a little bottle of lube on his hands. when hyunjin looked at jisung's eyes, he tried look to down again only to be stopped by jisung's hands holding the side of his face, "do you... do you want me to prepare you or do you want to do it yourself, ji?" hyunjin asked a bit hesitant, but still holding jisung's gaze. "hyunjin you know... i would actually love to feel your fingers fucking me but, just do it if you feel comfortable enough with it, okay?" hyunjin just hummed while opening the cap and putting his fingers inside the bottle, getting a considerable amount that he thought that was enough. 

he lowered his hand while looking at jisung's eyes and stopped when his fingers where close to jisung's ass. "if you feel any pain or any discomfort, please tell me and i will stop, okay?" jisung agreed with a shake of his head, his breath stuttering when he felt hyunjin's other hand spreading his butt cheeks, while the finger that was covered with lube was circling his entrance, putting the finger inside him and started to fuck him slowly, making jisung let a breathy moan leave his lips. "f-fuck jinnie... please more, g-give me more, fuck...".

hyunjin let the second finger slide inside jisung making scissoring movements, while kissing jisung's neck, giving the skin light bites and sucking on the same spots to ease any pain. jisung started to rock his hips back and forth, grinding down on hyunjin's fingers, feeling the same fingers that were inside him fucking him more faster and harder than before, making him moan a string of curse words followed by hyunjin's name. "hyunjin, p-please just, just let me ride you".

hyunjin stopped with his kisses on jisung's neck when he heard how broken the other boy already sounded. he removed his fingers from inside of him and wiped them at sheets, seeing jisung getting the bottle of lube and squirting a bit on his palm, bringing his hand to hyunjin's length and spreading it on his dick moving his hand up and down.

jisung put one of his hands on hyunjin's shoulders while the other hand held hyunjin's length, feeling the head at his hole. hyunjin sucked a breath in when he felt jisung lowering himself on his dick, holding on jisung's waist with a bruising grip. jisung only stopped to take a deep breath when he could feel all of hyunjin's length inside of him, making him shudder at the feeling.

jisung began to slowly move his hips, with one of his hands going up and tangling itself on hyunjin's slightly long hair, pulling softly at the black strands. hyunjin got his face closer to jisung's and when their foreheads where touching, he left a small kiss at jisung's nose, seeing it scrunching up as a small laugh left jisung's lips that were soon replaced by a breathy moan when he felt hyunjin buckling up and fucking him at the same pace that his own hips were moving.

jisung rolled his hips faster now, and each time he moved, he could feel almost all of hyunjin's length going out of him just to slam back in harder and harder each time. jisung's head tipped back as he moaned a little louder than before, feeling the familiar knot forming on his belly. seeing jisung like that, he took his chance to put his lips on the other boy's neck again, leaving blooming red marks all over his skin.

hyunjin could also feel the knot forming in his belly, but he wanted to see jisung coming first, he wanted to see his face contort in pure pleasure, wanted to hear his voice moaning his name but more than anything, he just wanted to see how good he had made jisung feel. with these thoughts in his head, he started to snap his hips even harder, seeing jisung hiccuping with pleasure, his brow's furrowing and his lips forming a small 'o'.

jisung took hyunjin's hands in his own, squeezing as he tried to kiss hyunjin again, biting a bit hard at hyunjin's bottom lip, licking there to soothe the pain.

jisung came with a low moan of hyunjin's name, dirtying the two boys bellies, who didn't even cared about it at that moment. hyunjin came seconds after jisung, letting out a breathy moan of jisung's name, feeling his cum dripping down jisung's ass. hyunjin felt jisung's forehead pressing at his shoulder while the both of them were trying to calm down their breaths, leaving a small kiss at jisung's sweaty hair.

laying himself down on the bed, hyunjin brought jisung's body with him, both feeling their muscles relaxing. after a few minutes, hyunjin rolled them on the bed shifting their positions, laughing when he heard jisung whining at the sudden movement, standing on his feet to get a wet towel to clean themselves when he felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him from moving. "where are you going jinnie?" jisung asked while pouting a little, making hyunjin try really hard to not coo at him. "just going to get us a wet towel so we can clean ourselves a little bit, love." jisung blushed at the name, feeling his heart almost exploding with happiness.

"wouldn't it better if we already took a shower?" jisung said while he could barely keep his eyes open, exhaustion creeping on his whole body. "sungie... you can't even keep your eyes open. i mean, not like i can keep mine open too so...let's just clean ourselves up a little and sleep, after we wake up we can take a shower together, hm?" jisung just hummed softly, almost falling asleep.

hyunjin grabbed the wet towel and wiped the cum from their bodies, he threw the towel into the laundry basket to lie down again.

he felt jisung's hands at his waist and his head nuzzling his chest, cuddling up to him. hyunjin wrapped his arms around jisung, pulling him closer to his body while closing his eyes, letting a happy sigh leave his mouth.

"i love you so so so much jinnie, thank you for being the best person i could ever meet in my whole life." jisung's voice sounded so soft and distant, with him almost falling asleep but with a cute little smile on his lips.

hyunjin pressed a soft kiss at jisung's lips before speaking, "i love you too, baby. and i believe i should be the one thanking you for that though... now sungie, let's leave the sappy romance shit for later and let's sleep, huh?" hyunjin felt jisung laughing against his chest, letting a soft laugh leave his lips before shutting his eyes and both drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> the title was taken from dreamcatcher's song wonderland (stream deja vu and double knot!!!!!!!!)  
also  
feel free to talk w me about anything on twt (im @/cypherhjs)


End file.
